The Born This Way Ball
The Born This Way Ball est la troisième tournée de Lady Gaga, afin de promouvoir son troisième album Born This Way (2011). La tournée parcourt à travers 115 concerts les Amériques, l'Asie, l'Europe, l'Afrique et l'Océanie, ceci marque donc la première tournée de Gaga dans tout les continents habités. La tournée fut officiellement annoncée le 8 février 2012 avec la premier set de dates en Asie et Océanie. Elle démarra à Séoul le 27 avril 2012 et est prévu de se terminer le 16 mars 2013. La tournée narre "le conte du Commencement, la genèse du Royaume de la Gloire." Gaga joue le rôle d'une étrangère fugitive du G.O.A.T., "Government Owned Alien Territory" dans l'espace, introduit pour la première fois dans le clip vidéo de "Born This Way" en 2011. Le show est assuré dans et autour d'un grand château de style médiéval, qui tourne et se déplace pendant le show. Quatorze différentes tenues sont portées par Lady Gaga durant le show, la plupart conçues par de célèbres maisons de couture italiennes telles que Versace, Moschino et Armani. Origine La première allusion à la tournée fut révélée par Gaga sur scène durant The Monster Ball le 19 février 2011. À ce stade, elle voulait démarrer la tournée à la fin 2011. Interviewée par Fuse, elle révéla son intention pour le Born This Way Ball d'être plus une continuation du Monster Ball ; cependant, le concept de continuation ne fut pas utilisé. Plus d'infos Développement : “''La Haus of Gaga et moi avons travaillé des mois à concevoir une scène spectaculaire, The Born This Way Ball est un opéra-pop électro-métal ; le conte du Commencement, la Genèse du Royaume de la Gloire. Comment nous sommes nés et comment nous allons mourir célèbres.” Gaga joue le rôle d'une fugitive étrangère venant de G.O.A.T., "Government Owned Alien Territory" '(Territoire Alien Appartenant au Gouvernement)' de l'espace, introduit la première fois dans le clip de "Born This Way" (2011). Durant le show, elle est traquée par "Mother G.O.A.T." jusqu'au combat final. Pour les tenues, Gaga demanda à plusieurs créateurs avec qui elle a collaboré et à des nouveaux. Plus d'infos Scène Le 6 février 2012, Gaga tweeta que l'aire centrale dans la scène serait le "Monster Pit", lequel est réglementé pour les fans d'admission générale qui étaient les premiers à arriver. Le 7 février à minuit (EST), Gaga tweeta un sketch de la scène de la tournée. La scène s'inspire d'un château médiéval gothique avec des tours, des gravures complexes et une grande passerelle permettant l'interaction avec le public. La scène a de nombreuses capacités et fonctions dont 30 fenêtres actives et des portes, deux murs battants qui s'ouvrent pour révéler le château de 15 mètres de hauteur derrière lui, 160 mètres de lumières LED personnalisées et deux ensembles de portes du château automatisées qui s'ouvrent et se ferment à 180 degrés. Plus d'infos Affiche et film :''Article connexe : Terry Richardson Une affiche promotionnelle de la tournée a été révélée le 7 février 2012, laquelle incluant le visage de Gaga survolant des nuages noirs regardant en bas, du ciel, et inclut des touches de couleurs violette et turquoise. Elle est aussi fusionnée dans une keytar, restant près de ses danseurs devant un château médiéval. En février 2012, une image promotionnelle de la tournée fut révélée ; elle y apparaît enroulée dans du plastique hors des portes de l'Electric Chapel. Satisfaits de leur collaboration de 2010 à 2011, Lady Gaga et Terry Richardson se sont regroupés ensemble afin de réaliser le making-off de la tournée, la tournée et sa vie pendant. Richardson et elle ont été vus enregistrer des scènes et prendre des photographies, quelques unes révélées par la suite sur son tumblr et sa page Little Monsters. Plus d'infos Partenariat avec Skype :Article connexe : Skype Skype réalisa un partenariat avec Gaga et rejoint officiellement la tournée en Estonie le 25 août 2012. Depuis cela, ils interviewent des fans et filment des scènes de ses performances en Europe et en Amérique du Sud et du Nord. Le contenu exclusif et les coulisses sont disponibles à travers le Skype Ball. Show Tickets + forfaits Depending of the venue, different type of tickets are available but include type possibility: standing also known as General Admission (GA) and seated (these tickets usually have a section name or letter with a row number). Only the general admission tickets are eligible to be part of the Monster Pit. Pour la tournée, Live Nation créa trois forfaits avec une différente assise ou une option pour l'admission générale. Chaque forfait s'accompagne d'une marchandise Lady Gaga et d'une plaque VIP. Plus d'infos Monster Pit Le Monster Pit fait référence d'une aire d'un nombre limité de places situé dans l'admission générale (sol) de certaines dates de la tournée. La première personne devant la ligne du Monster Pit est récompensé d'une clé, symbolisant l'ouverture du Monster Pit pour chaque date. Ils sont appelés les "Détenteurs de la clé du Monster Pit". Après chaque show,l'équipe de Gaga téléverse l'image avec ce détenteurs sur Little Monsters, qui signent sur leurs clés respectives. À certaines dates où les scènes sont trop petites pour le Monster Pit, la première personne devant la ligne d'admission générale est récompensée de la clé. Plus d'infos Catégorie:Born This Way Catégorie:Tournée